milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Safety First
"Safety First" is the twenty-ninth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Elliot has been handcuffed to Milo as both get into a series of chaotic events, and matters get worse when Elliot is triggered by a certain word. Meanwhile, Melissa and Zack have to shoot a video for a school project, and as Scott isn't available, they decide to hire Doofenshmirtz. Plot The episode starts out with Milo and Elliot running away from capybaras in the woods, handcuffed wrist to ankle and wearing clown makeup. Milo pauses the scene and takes us back to the beginning of the day. At about 9:00 AM, Elliot stops Milo. He tells the self proclaimed safety czar about his involvement in a student film, and that he has to bring a magic kit to Zack and Melissa. Milo shows Elliot his magic kit and asks him to cuff his hands behind his back to show how he can escape them. However, he somehow cuffs himself to Elliot‘s sign and loses the key. At the park, Zack, Melissa, Bradley and Amanda are waiting for Milo and Scott to show up in order to start filming their school project. Upon finding out that Scott isn't available, they call Dr. Doofenshmirtz instead. Meanwhile on their way to the park, Milo and Elliot are caught in a wave of heavy metal balls and use an electromagnet to stop them. They stop on an overpass, where Milo finds out Elliot’s sign is detachable and takes it apart to free him from Elliot. However Elliot trips on a ball and falls over the side onto the highway, but Milo cuffs Elliot by the wrist together and pulls him up. At the park, Doof and Diogee arrive and Doof does not like Zack’s script. He shows them a revised version that only says ‘bark‘. They stick with the original. Back with Milo and Elliot, they are walking when Milo says “Buffalo” and Elliot has an ominous flashback. As they go further they pass a truck with loose capybaras and the owner says they can charge like buffalo, but Milo stops him to say that word, but accidentally says it instead. That caused Elliot to scream and the capybaras to run after them. At the park, the kids try to film but Doof keeps interrupting, causing Amanda and Bradley to quit. Milo and Elliot run by and give them the magic kit. The two make their way to a circus and crash through a clown tent getting covered in clown makeup and Elliot’s cuff somehow moves from his wrist to his ankle. They head to the forest (where the episode started) and swing on a rope to get away from the capybaras. They hit the side of the cliff and fall into the pond below. When they get out, Elliot remembers that his triggering word is “marshmallow” and not “buffalo“, and that he mistaken those words because he believed they rhymed. He remembers going to the circus with his parents and throwing a bag of marshmallows in the air. His mother tells him to “be careful. Safety first”, and Elliot drops the bag. Then a clown stepped on them, tripped, and was flung all over the tent by random occurrences that destroyed the tent. He blamed himself but, unknown to him, it was caused by Murphy's Law as Martin and Sara were in attendance. Milo finds a spare key and unlocks the handcuffs. Milo asks if Elliot will ease off his safety obsession since he knows what caused it, but he says he will now be even stricter with safety before he is dog piled by the capybaras. At Jefferson County Middle School, Zack and Melissa show a blooper reel of their film edited to look like a drama. They are afraid they failed until Mr. Drako tells them the project was for fun and they high five. Then Doofenshmirtz stops the scene and says that it ended well. Milo is wondering what is Doof doing in his bubble. Transcript Songs *Doofenshmirtz Evil Jingle *Check Out My Bling-Bling Gallery Videos TBA Trivia * Elliot reveals that he has a trigger word: "Marshmallow". Although initially, he mistakenly remembered it being "Buffalo", as he believes it rhymed with "Marshmallow". * It is revealed that the reason why Elliot is obsessed with safety is because when he was a kid, he accidentally dropped his marshmallows at the circus, causing the clown to tumble around the tent. What he doesn't know is that Martin and Sara were in attendance and the incident was a result of Murphy's Law. * Second time a character dabs. The first being Baljeet and the second being Doof. * Doofenshmirtz is watching The Doctor Zone Files: The Movie Files the titular movie released in "The Doctor Zone Files" * Doofenshmirtz is eating Time Chips. * Agent P was Doof's hood ornament. Allusions *'Snoop Dogg': Doofenshmirtz's sporty outfit is similar to the famous rapper. *'The 7D': Characters pop out of a bubble is like the 7D. *'Death of a Salesman': When Doofenshmirtz plays a woman saying pinecones for sale, it's a reference of this movie. *'The Old Man on a Bench': The title of Zack and Melissa's movie, The Old Man on a Bench, is a reference to the novel by the same name written by Anne Gingras. Errors * During Elliots flashback, Sara appears to be older than Elliot, but in "World Without Milo" it is revealed that Elliot is older than Sara. Characters *Milo Murphy *Elliot Decker *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Amanda Lopez *Mort Schaeffer *Bradley Nicholson *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Diogee *Scott *Mildred *Sara Murphy *Martin Murphy *Kyle Drako International Airings * Poland: July 8, 2019 * Japan: May 26, 2019 * Southeast Asia: September 15, 2019 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:S Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs